Bruce Wayne
For his late Earth Two doppelganger, see Bruce Wayne (Earth Two). Bruce Wayne '''(born November 9th, 1987) is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and secretly the vigilante that watches over Gotham known as '''Batman. He is also the leader of his team. When he was eight years old, his mother and father were both shot and killed right in front of him, driving him to grow up and become a protector of Gotham. Bruce is the son of surgeon, Dr. Thomas Wayne and philanthropist, Martha Wayne, boyfriend of Selina Kyle, adoptive father of Dick Grayson and biological father of Helena Kyle. He later assembles his own team and they fight crime in Gotham together. After Bruce's parents were gunned down in front of him. He went to a very dark place and fought and trained himself in order to find who he really was. In his teenage years, Bruce traveled all over the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. He eventually returned to Gotham, made himself a suit, and began to fight crime. He later assembles his own team and they fight crime in Gotham together. Bruce later met Selina Kyle again and the two rekindled their romance resulting in Selina becoming pregnant with Bruce's child. She later gave birth to a baby girl, Helena Kyle. Biography Early Life Bruce was born to Thomas and Martha Wayne on the 9th of November, 1986. When he was 8 years old, Bruce's parents were gunned down in front of him, leaving him scarred and vengeful for the rest of his life. Abilities * 'Expert in hand-to-hand combat: '''After he was trained by the league of assassins, Bruce became an expert in the art of hand-to-hand combat and is able to beat down on the criminals of Gotham. * '''Expert Swordsman: '''Bruce was also trained in the art of sword fighting by the league of assassins and became a very skilled swordsman. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Bruce never uses firearms but can throw projectiles such as batarangs and hit people from very far distances. * '''Skilled Gymnast: '''Bruce can do a lot of acrobatic moves and is able to use his gymnastic skills against Harley Quinn. * '''Expert Detective: '''Bruce is an expert in the field of detective work and is fully capable of discovering the person behind a crime. * '''Expert Criminologist: '''Bruce is an expert criminologist as he can fully understand most, if not all, of Gotham's criminals and their motives. * '''Expert Businessman: '''Bruce is an expert in the business workplace ever since his parents death and he became the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Equipment * 'Batman Suit: 'Bruce wears a special suit when protecting the citizens of Gotham and battling it's criminals. * 'Utility Belt: '''On the batsuit, Bruce has a belt that holds all of his gadgets such as batarangs, the grapnel gun and smoke pellets. Appearances Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Jokes On You" * "Severed Ties" * "Sick in the Head" * "Harley Quinn" * "Here Kitty, Kitty" * "Green Fingers" * "Livewire" * "Gordons" * "In a Flash" * "Girl's Night Out" * "Showdown" Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Members of Batman's Team